digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
WarGreymon X
WarGreymon X is a Digimon, a WarGreymon modified through the X-Antibody. Evolution Guide Pendulum X Version 1.0 * Fresh (Baby I) - Dodomon * In-Training (Baby II) - Dorimon * Rookie (Child) - Agumon X * Champion (Adult) - Greymon X * Ultimate (Perfect) - MetalGreymon X * Mega (Ultimate) - WarGreymon X ** Mega (Ultimate) - Omnimon X Digimon Accel Justice Genome * Fresh (Baby I) - Popomon * In-Training (Baby II) - Frimon * Rookie (Child) - Agumon X * Champion (Adult) - Greymon X * Ultimate (Perfect) - MetalGreymon X * Mega (Ultimate) - WarGreymon X NOTE: A WarGreymon X may be able to Blast Evolve for the whole fight. A WarGreymon X stays in the same form but its appearance changes to make it look more menacing. Blast evolution only occurs at the Ultimate and Mega level. The WarGreymon X's attack power will double, and the Hyper Hit becomes a One-Hit-Kill. Special Evolution * DNA Digivolution (Mega) - Kumbhiramon + SkullGreymon + MasterTyrannomon = WarGreymon X * DNA Digivolution (Mega) - WarGreymon X + MetalGarurumon X = Omnimon X Hyper Coliseum CCG * JOGRES: Omnimon (Blue Frame) or (Red Frame) - WarGreymon (Blue Frame) or (Red Frame) + MetalGarurumon (Blue Frame) or (Red Frame) Abilities Attacks * Gaia Force ZERO (Terra Force): A super version of Gaia Force. * Poseidon Force: A variation of Gaia Force ZERO, skims the surface of a body of water and takes control of the displacement, gathers it around him into a ball and shoots it at the enemy. Seen in Movie 8 - Digital Monster X-Evolution. * Dramon Killer: Especially effective against members of the powerful Dramon line. * Great Tornado: In a vertical direction, spirals upwards, damaging the foe extensively. In a horizontal motion, drives through an enemy, delivering a great deal of damage. Can also be used for air-travel. Digimon World 4 MP Skills A WarGreymon X also has a series of MP Skills in Digimon World 4. * MP Skills: ^Impact, Pwr Up, Sleep, vHeal Aura, Cure Light, Resist Weapons * D Slayer series: An arm that holds Dragon Slayer power. * Kaiser Knuckle: Special arm for a WarGreymon X. Note. Appearing in Digimon World 4. Appearances Digimon X-Evolution WarGreymon X was the supposed leader of the X Digimon that fight the Royal Knights. He first appeared when he tried to tell some non-X-Digimon that Yggdrasil is their enemy but when Omnimon appeared, he had to fight against him and was later forced to flee. It was during his escape that he asked Dorumon to watch Tokomon, since he was unable to both fight against Omnimon and take care of a child. He later escaped Omnimon and told his friend MetalGarurumon X what happened, who could not believe that the Royal Knights were their enemy. Later WarGreymon X had another fight with Omnimon to protect Dorumon, during which MetalGarurumon X seamingly died. He later fought against a large number of DexDoruGreymon, together with other Digimon and when the crowd of evil Digimon nearly deleted the Digital World he was among the Digimon which still existed. It is unknown what happened to him after the Digital World was recreated. See also * WarGreymon * BlackWarGreymon * Gaiomon Category:Mega Digimon Category:X-Digimon Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category: Vaccine Digimon Category:Fictional characters portrayed by the opposite sex